The invention relates to a yoke pipe clip for suspendingly supporting pipes or the like comprising a bearing support, a mounting clip, and at least one curved steel yoke adapted to be fastened to transverse plates of the bearing support.
Yoke pipe clips are used for suspending or supporting pipes, particularly in power station applications. Such yoke clips are specifically designed to support dynamic forces through a positive connection with an associated pipe line.
The construction of conventional yoke pipe clips is quite expensive because the major components are either bent hot or are made of a welded design in which the bearing support, the mounting clip and the transverse plates for receiving the curved steel yoke form a unit. The latter is also true in cases where the yoke pipe clips are also involved and heavy.